


Kiss Cam

by youwerefantasticrose



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: AU, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-13 04:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1213423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youwerefantasticrose/pseuds/youwerefantasticrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: The Doctor and Rose meet at a football match.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Cam

She has nothing against football, really. It’s just not her thing. She’s much more interested in tennis. It’s a little more elegant, she thinks. But Mickey’s team is playing, and he managed to get tickets, in the new stadium, no less. So she’d agreed to go along. Their relationship has been a little stilted lately, mostly on her part. She thinks maybe it’s ending as it had started, bit by bit, and then all at once. For the past month they had hung out, held hands, but that’s it. It feels different, more platonic, and more right. She doesn’t know what he’s thinking, but she’s happier with it.

This match is the first time they’ve gone out (besides to the pub) in a while. And though she isn’t very interested in the match itself, as they walk in the stadium, she thinks about how nice it is to be somewhere so exciting, with people and noise and some sort of electricity running through the air. 

"Our seats are up here, Rose," Mickey says, grabbing her hand and pulling her up the nearest flight of stairs. And up, and up, and up.

"Geez, Mick, you didn’t tell me we had nosebleed seats."

"Better view!"

There’s almost no one on their row, except for a ginger lady waving a flag for the opposite team. Mickey grumbles, and sits in the seat further from the woman, leaving Rose next to her, with an empty seat between them.

Rose glances at the woman, and she grins at her, giving her a nod. Rose can’t help but smile back, and the woman winks at her.

A few minutes pass as the teams warm up on the field, and the stadium grows more crowded, their row filling up with rowdy people. But the seat between Rose and the woman stays empty, until five minutes into the game.

“‘Scuse me, scuse me, thanks!” People grumble as the man squeezes by them, and Rose looks up just as he slips by Mickey and in front of her. He’s tall and skinny, dressed in a brown striped suit that is wildly out of place in the stadium full of red and green jerseys. His hair is wild, and his glasses are askew on his nose, and when he catches her eye, he smiles, and her stomach drops. She blushes, actually blushes, smiling back, and his grin almost doubles in size, and then he’s dropping in the chair next to her.

"You’re late," Rose hears the ginger woman say, and she remembers that she has to breath. She breathes in, and, oh shit, he smells _amazing_.

"Sorry, Donna," he says, slipping off his glasses and sliding them into his pocket. "I got held up saving the world. Doubt I missed much anyway."

Donna rolls her eyes at him, and returns her attention to the match.

Rose looks at the man out of the corner of her eye, and for a minute she gets lost in the freckles spattered across his nose, constellations left by the sun. Beside her, Mickey cheers at a sudden play, oblivious to her study, and she jumps.

"Offsides," she hears in her ear, and she suppresses a shiver. She looks at the man, raising an eyebrow. 

"I know the rules," she says.

He holds up his hands, smirking at her. “Alright. You just looked a little distracted.”

She’s been caught, so she just laughs. “I’m not into football much, really.”

He leans in a little. “Me either,” he whispers, looking furtively at Donna. “My best mate always drags me along, and then ignores me the whole time.”

"Yeah, my— my friend, too," she says, pointing at Mickey. "I could probably take my top off and he wouldn’t notice."

The man raises an eyebrow, and she blushes again.

"You know what I mean," she says with a laugh.

"I do, I do," he replies. "I’m the Doctor, by the way."

"Rose, Rose Tyler. The Doctor? What kind of name is that?"

"Old nickname," he replies. 

Just then, a few stragglers climb up the stairs, trying to force themselves into their already crowded row. Everyone scoots, and she and the Doctor are pressed together, thigh to thigh and arm to arm.

She looks up at him and he’s already looking down at her, studying her face, and for a second they stay there, eyes locked, and then everyone else is standing, shouting, and it breaks. They stand too, a second later than the others, Rose clapping with Mickey and the Doctor patting Donna’s shoulder.

The game quiets down a bit after that, and they get to talking. He’s traveled a lot, it turns out, and he tells her stories about different places he’s been: Rome, America, Cardiff. She laughs, and asks him questions, and tells him about places she wants to go, like Paris and Egypt and pretty much anywhere she can.

Before they know it, it’s halftime, and they’ve been talking for over half an hour. The teams leave the field, and Mickey takes off to find a pint. 

The stadium has a brand new giant screen in the center for replays and the like, and they’re taking as much advantage of it as they can. The Kiss Cam starts, and Rose rolls her eyes. It’s a sports tradition she’s always found idiotic. The cam stops on a couple, and they kiss demurely. Next it’s a pair of teenagers, and the camera switches quickly once the tongues make an appearance. Next it’s an elderly couple, who kiss sweetly, and Rose finds herself a little less annoyed.

But then she sees herself on the camera, and next to her the Doctor. They’re both frozen in surprise, and then the chants start from the crowd.

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!"

They look at each other, and his eyes flick down to her lips, but he doesn’t move. She’s still too, a million thoughts running through her mind, a few thousand reasons why she shouldn’t kiss him, but one overwhelming feeling of, _god, does she want to_. In that split second she makes the decision, and surges forward, grabbing his collar and pulling him towards her. Their lips crash together, and he’s still for a second and she almost panics, but then he’s kissing her back, and, oh, they’re worse than the teenagers.

Her mouth opens against his almost immediately, and he responds enthusiastically, his tongue meeting hers, and she’s moaning into his mouth. His hands grip her back pulling her closer to him, and hers go to his already wild hair. 

They kiss for days, years, a millennium, but it’s over too quickly, (and probably only actually around a minute) and then they pull away, both breathing hard.

Donna is gaping, mouth wide open, and Rose turns around and Mickey is standing there, a beer in his hand and his eyes wide. 

"K-kiss cam," she stammers, and Donna bursts out laughing. Rose turns to look at the Doctor, and he still looks stunned, his cheeks red and his hair even wilder than before. 

She doesn’t know what to do, what to say, so she stands up and goes, pressing past Mickey and bolting down the stairs. She makes it out of the stadium and out to the street, and she stops, leaning against a wall. She’s still breathless, and not from the run. She reaches up and touches her lips. She hasn’t been kissed like that since, well, ever. She’s replaying it in her mind when she hears a cough.

She turns around, and the Doctor stands there.

"Hello," he says, and then runs a hand over the back of his head nervously. 

"Hi," she says.

"I’ve got to go," he says, and her heart sinks. "Business in Paris."

She nods at the ground, disappointment she doesn’t want to analyze filling her up.

"You could come with me, if you want."

She looks up, and the vulnerability in his eyes shoots right into her heart, and she doesn’t even know this man, but she’s half in love with him already.

She steps in front of him and takes his hand, and when he lifts his eyes to hers, she steps up on her toes and puts her arms around him. He hugs her back, tightly holding her to him, and she nods against his shoulder.

"I’d love to."


End file.
